Destino caprichoso
by mmanime
Summary: Su destino fue trazado desde muy temprana edad, desviándose en el trayecto, pero las circunstancias, acontecimientos, los harán redescubrir ese afecto que hubo al principio, volviéndose un amor de verdad.
1. PROLOGO

**Destino caprichoso**

_Su destino fue trazado desde muy temprana edad, desviándose en el trayecto, pero las circunstancias, acontecimientos, los harán redescubrir ese afecto que hubo al principio, volviéndose un amor de verdad. _

**PROLOGO**

Observaba todo con detenimiento, esos 3 hombres mayores llegaron a su casa y llevaban un buen rato hablando con su abuela. La adolescente Reika Yuzukawa estaba sentada en el patio de su casa, el cual tenía un pequeño estanque en el centro. Tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos de un tono verde brillante, una belleza de jovencita, en realidad como todas las mujeres de su familia, una familia que pertenecía al segundo escalón de la nobleza en la Sociedad de Almas, situándose por debajo de los 4 grandes clanes nobles. Eran mujeres de extraordinaria fuerza física y desempeño en combate, algo así como amazonas.

-Parece ser que la reunión terminó- Escuchó la chica decir a sus espaldas. Al voltearse, Reika encontró a su tía, la heredera de su familia. Su madre había muerto nada más nacer ella, y su padre era un shinigami común y corriente que terminó siendo comida de hueco.

-Señora Susume, señorita Reika- Habló un sirviente -La señora Kaede las espera- Ambas caminaron hasta el lugar donde estaba la cabeza de la familia Yuzukawa. En la sala encontraron sola a la mujer, sentada.

-Siéntense las dos- Habló con calma.

-Madre, supongo que nos dirás el motivo de la reunión con los ancianos de la familia Kuchiki- Habló Susume, sorprendiendo a Reika, ella no tenía mucha idea acerca de los demás clanes, sobre todo los 4 principales, salvo que el Kuchiki era sumamente importante, por lo que llamó poderosamente su atención el que altos mandos de esa familia estuvieran en su hogar. Por otro lado, las mujeres del clan Yuzukawa que se volvían shinigamis, casi siempre recalaban en el escuadrón 6, el cual también estaba casi siempre regido por un miembro del clan Kuchiki, por lo que había buena relación entre ambas castas, pese a su diferencia de rango.

-Por supuesto, nos han traído una propuesta que difícilmente podríamos rechazar- Dijo Kaede mirando a sus descendientes -Nos han traído una propuesta de matrimonio- Dijo finalmente la anciana.

-¿Cómo? ¿Matrimonio? ¿De quién?- Dijo Susume.

-De Reika con el heredero de los Kuchiki, Byakuya- Esto descolocó por completo tanto a Susume como a su sobrina. Ella era una niña, en términos de vida de la Sociedad de Almas, pese a tener una apariencia de adolescente.

-Es muy repentino, ¿no te parece, madre? Reika es muy joven, además ella no es la sucesora de nuestra familia, no veo porqué haya que casarla de forma "conveniente"- Habló Susume, pensando en su sobrina.

-Es por eso que el señor Ginrei pidió la mano de Reika para su nieto. Ella no es una heredera directa, por ende no habrá un conflicto futuro sobre el gobierno de una familia, además tienen en cuenta que se trata de nuestra familia, conocida por ellos y por ende, de confianza-

-Y ese chico- Habló Reika finalmente -¿Él quiere casarse conmigo?- Susurró.

-No lo sé, querida, sólo sé lo que dijo su abuelo, él y los otros 2 ancianos estaban muy interesados en que seas tú la prometida del muchacho. Remarcaron varias cosas, entre ellas tu potencial para ser shinigami, lo que puede ser beneficioso a futuro para la Sociedad de Almas, y por supuesto ambos clanes. Pero más allá de eso, fueron honestos al decirme que quieren simplemente autonomía-

-Creo entender. Ellos no quieren que su heredero se case con una joven de uno de los 4 clanes nobles, pero tampoco que elija mal a cualquier persona, por ende, buscaron entre los clanes de menor nobleza, saliendo Reika elegida. Suena algo frívolo, pero teniendo en cuenta que nuestra familia ha servido a los Kuchiki durante siglos, no es de extrañar- Habló Susume.

-Entendí lo mismo que tú hablando con ellos. Y bien, Reika, tú tienes la última palabra, yo no te obligaré a nada-

-Está bien- Dijo la joven directamente -Me casaré con el heredero Kuchiki-

-Muy bien, entonces mañana irás a elegir un nuevo kimono, ya que la primera reunión entre ustedes dos será en una semana- Dijo la mujer.

-De acuerdo. Me retiro entonces, abuela, tía- Dijo la chica despidiéndose y saliendo de la sala.

-Madre, ¿crees que es lo correcto? ¿Hacer que se case con ese joven?- Dijo Susume.

-No lo sé. Y no creas que esos viejos me convencieron alabando nuestra belleza, tengo mis razones, Susume. Sabes perfectamente que somos un clan fuerte, pero sin el poder de los Kuchiki. Además, Reika es prácticamente huérfana, y en parte es afortunada de haber sido elegida por ellos- Dijo Kaede. Y Susume sabía que su madre tenía razón, Reika no tenía más destino que ser shinigami, pero como esposa del futuro jefe del clan Kuchiki, tenía algo más que simplemente arriesgar su vida matando huecos.

-Además, no te olvides que nuestra Reika es hermosa. Ese chico es afortunado- Dijo finalmente la anciana, sacándole una risa a su hija.

* * *

Pero el joven Byakuya Kuchiki no sabía si sentirse afortunado o no. Observaba la fotografía de su flamante prometida con detenimiento, aunque no podía hacer una valoración más exacta, la chica le parecía hermosa de cara, facciones finas, delicadas, cabello rojo y ojos verdes, ambos brillantes. Aunque aún le faltaba verla en persona para saber exactamente a quien lo prometieron.

-¿Qué te parece?- Le dijo su abuelo Ginrei esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte -Es una joven de buena familia, fuerte, y además muy guapa-

-¿La has visto en persona?- Preguntó el chico.

-No de cerca, pero sí a su tía y también conocí a su difunta madre, y ambas eran sumamente hermosas en su juventud, lo mismo su abuela- Sin duda una familia de mujeres agraciadas pensó Byakuya al escuchar a su abuelo.

-Al parecer te gustaba una de ellas- Dijo algo jocoso el adolescente.

-No digas estupideces- Fingió enfado el anciano -Además, no hay quien no las admire, después de todo. Considérate afortunado, Byakuya-

-Supongo que sí. ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?-

-La semana entrante vendrá con su familia de visita. Así que prepárate, estos días estaré en los cuarteles de mi escuadrón, pero los sirvientes y el resto te ayudarán a prepararte y yo vendré ese día- Dijo Ginrei retirándose a sus aposentos.

-De acuerdo. Que descanses, abuelo- Contestó el pelinegro a su abuelo. Byakuya se fue a su habitación y observó un rato más la foto de Reika, su abuelo se la dio en cuanto acabó de contarle lo acontecido en casa de los Yuzukawa.

Hacía varios meses, su abuelo y los demás ancianos le dijeron que debía pensar en su futuro, tanto como futuro shinigami y como cabeza de la familia, y esta última estaba el asunto del matrimonio, se barajaron muchas opciones para su prometida, pero los ancianos acordaron que la indicada era Reika Yuzukawa, de un clan noble de menor categoría, enfilado debajo del clan Kuchiki, por ende siempre al servicio de éstos. Era de edad similar a Byakuya, educada y entrenada para defender a la Sociedad de Almas, era la que mejor encabaja. Entonces decidieron llevar la petición de mano a Kaede Yuzukawa, cabeza de familia y abuela de la chica ese día Byakuya no pudo siquiera entrenar de los nervios, ni siquiera conocía a la chica, pero si todo salía como se esperaba, ese día ya estaría prometido en matrimonio, prácticamente su destino estaría escrito.

Y así ocurrió, la vieja Kaede aceptó y en una semana conocería a su novia, sólo quedaba agradarse mutuamente, y esperar, quizás algún día, que se quisieran lo suficiente para soportar un matrimonio de ese estilo, e incluso, porqué no, amarse.


	2. CAPITULO 1: Buen comienzo

**CAPITULO 1: Buen comienzo**

El día estaba hermoso, brillante. Reika llevaba puesto un kimono rosa claro y su cabello estaba trenzado. Se veía muy bonita, y la ocasión lo ameritaba, ya que estaba en recibidor de la mansión Kuchiki, finalmente iba a conocer a su prometido.

-Señora Kaede, señorita Reika, adelante por favor- Dijo un sirviente mientras las guiaba por un corredor que bordeaba un hermoso jardín, el cual duplicaba el de su propia familia. En sí la mansión era prácticamente más del doble de grande que la residencia Yuzukawa.

-Es aquí. El señor Ginrei y el joven Byakuya en seguida las acompañarán- Dijo el sirviente retirándose. Ambas observaron el sitio, sorprendiéndose del lujo y la elegancia.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?- Dijo Kaede.

-Sin dudas. Además, es tan tranquilo- Dijo Reika mientras seguía contemplando el sitio. Mientras seguían hablando de cosas triviales, el anciano Ginrei Kuchiki apareció finalmente, y a su lado un joven de cabello negro y ojos de un tono negro violáceo, muy…guapo.

-Bienvenidas- Dijo Ginrei solemne.

-Muchas gracias, Ginrei, es un placer estar en esta casa, que además es bellísima en todos los sentidos- Dijo la mujer, alagando la mansión Kuchiki.

-Es bueno saber que les gusta el lugar- Dijo el hombre -Les presento a mi nieto, Byakuya- Dijo dándole paso al joven.

-Mucho gusto, soy Byakuya Kuchiki- Dijo el chico.

-Qué educado, ella es mi nieta, Reika- Contestó Kaede permitiendo a su nieta presentarse.

-Buenos días- Dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia. Ambos chicos se miraron un instante, generando un raro ambiente, que ambos ancianos percibieron.

-Parece que se agradan a primera vista, lo cual es bueno- Dijo Ginrei a Kaede.

-Tienes razón, es un primer paso-

-Muy bien jóvenes, los dejaremos conocerse, mientras Kaede y yo tomamos un poco de té- Dijo el jefe de los Kuchiki, mientras invitaba a la señora a pasar al salón.

* * *

Estaban callados los dos, aunque no dejaban de echarse vistazos. Byakuya se sentía completamente diferente a lo habitual, es decir, sentía cosas que rara vez sentía, por lo general, era impulsivo y arrogante, pero en ese momento estaba callado, sin saber exactamente que decir. Ella era muy, pero muy linda, más de lo que pensó.

-Tú, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a esto?- Dijo ella, rompiendo el hielo. Él rápidamente se dio cuenta de que hablaba de la futura boda.

-Pues, no lo sé- Contestó apresuradamente.

-¿Te sientes cómodo?- Dijo Reika.

-Creo que sí, aunque…-Se quedó mudo, ¿Por qué diablos ella lo ponía así? ¿Las malditas hormonas? ¿En él, Byakuya Kuchiki? -No sé que decir-

Reika lo miró un instante y sonrió, provocando esto último que Byakuya se sonrojara.

-Sabes, al principio me sentí agobiada por la idea. Creo que soy muy joven, pero entiendo- Dijo ella de manera fluida.

-Es cierto- Susurró él -Yo me siento muy nervioso al respecto, pero cómo futuro líder de la familia Kuchiki, esto es parte de mi deber- Dijo él algo nervioso.

-Deber, eh?- Susurró Reika.

-Pero- Habló Byakuya repentinamente -Creo que podemos llevarnos bien. Sólo debemos conocernos mejor, ¿no crees?- Dijo él sonriéndole.

-Sí, tienes razón- Contestó ella con la misma sonrisa. De pronto, ese frío inicial desapareció, y los dos adolescentes hablaron durante largo tiempo, comenzando a conocerse.

* * *

-¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Ginrei.

-Creo que se llevarán muy bien, tienen edades similares, y ambos tienen mucho potencial como shinigamis- Contestó Kaede.

-Tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda entonces- Dijo repentinamente el anciano, y ambos empezaron a hablar seriamente del asunto, finalmente, al cabo de una hora, llegaron a un acuerdo y llamaron a los jóvenes.

-Bien, Byakuya, señorita Reika, ya hemos fijado la fecha de la boda- Dijo Ginrei mirando a los chicos.

-Así es- Afirmó Kaede -Será luego de que ambos sean admitidos en un escuadrón, exactamente 2 años después-

-Se ve adecuado- Dijo Byakuya.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- Contestó Reika.

-Es bueno que estén de acuerdo. Durante el tiempo que dure el compromiso hasta la boda, Reika recibirá la preparación adecuada para la esposa del líder del clan Kuchiki- Habló Kaede.

-Son muchos los detalles que deberán tener en cuenta, por ende, lo ideal sería que Reika viviera bajo nuestro techo, sin embargo, continuará en su casa hasta la boda, al igual que los encargados de su preparación- Dijo Ginrei. Los ancianos continuaron hablando y enumerando detalles futuros. Era un hecho que se casarían.

* * *

El tiempo siguió su curso, tanto Reika como Byakuya siguieron sus vidas normalmente, pero con el agregado de que trataban de pasar tiempio juntos y conocerse, algo que se facilitó cuando ingresaron a la academia y compartieron mucho más tiempo juntos, hasta graduarse.

Byakuya quedó en el escuadrón 6 de su abuelo, como era de esperarse, mientras Reika fue a parar al escuadrón, donde rápidamente comenzó a hacer amistad con los miembros de este, entre ellos un joven llamado Shuhei Hisagi.

-Un gusto conocerla señorita- Dijo el joven estrechando la mano de Reika.

-El gusto es mío, y por favor no me digas señorita ni nada de eso tan formal, solo Reika-

-Es que es raro tener a alguien de un clan noble cerca- Contestó otro.

-Es una tontería, además yo no soy de un clan noble, sólo una familia común- Dijo ella tratando de suavizar la charla.

-Tal vez, pero pronto será parte de un clan, y no en un lugar ordinario- Dijo una voz detrás suyo -Me presento, soy Kaname Tosen- Se presentó de forma gentil el hombre.

-Tosen es el candidato a ser el capitán del escuadrón. Ya que llevamos varios años sin uno y nos urge- Dijo Hisagi.

-Había oído esa historia, sobre la desaparición del anterior capitán- Comentó Reika.

-Así es, una verdadera pena. Pero esperamos que se solucione rápido- Siguieron diciendo los hombres. Reika se sentía feliz, estaba en un buen escuadrón a su entender, rodeada de buenas personas. Todo estaba bien.

* * *

Por su lado, Byakuya era presentado como el nieto del capitán, por lo cual era respetado automáticamente. El ambiente del escuadrón 6 era más aristocrático y refinado, acorde a una de las 4 grandes familias.

-Bienvenido, señor Byakuya- Le dijeron varios de los subordinados de su abuelo.

-Esperamos que se sienta a gusto- Dijo otro.

-Byakuya- Dijo su abuelo -Espero que entiendas que no habrá privilegios de ningún tipo por tu posición. Debes ganártela- Dijo con algo de dureza el anciano. Byakuya permaneció en silencio un instante y finalmente habló.

-Entiendo- Dijo simplemente.

-Supongo que también sabes que Reika fue admitida en el escuadrón 9- Dijo el anciano.

-Lo sé. Estoy feliz por ella- Contestó.

Ambos fueron admitidos en escuadrones, por ende, sabían cual era el siguiente paso de sus vidas. Al menos hasta ahora.


	3. CAPITULO 2: Momentos previos

**CAPITULO 2: Momentos previos**

Los preparativos para la boda comenzaron a moverse, ambas familias habían decidido que Byakuya y Reika se casarían en el plazo de 1 año, con el beneplácito del comandante Yamamoto y las cabezas de ambos clanes. Por ende todo comenzó su marcha. La joven pareja caminaba amenamente por el jardín privado de los Kuchiki, conversando de todo un poco, a sabiendas de lo que se venía. Se detuvieron en el estanque de peces koi.

-Todos parecen estar ansiosos- Dijo Byakuya mirando entretenido a las siluetas que percibió observándolos desde dentro de la mansión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán observándonos?- Preguntó divertida Reika.

-Quien sabe. Lo seguro es que esperan esta boda con ansias- Contestó él.

-Supongo que es así- Dijo ella.

-Y tu… ¿Cómo has estado?- Se veían a diario, pero escasamente podían hablar a solas, ya que la mayoría de las veces estaban rodeados de personas o había alguien siguiéndolos.

-Pues, igual que siempre- Contestó la chica, mientras miraba a los peces del estanque -Me adapto a mi escuadrón, al mismo tiempo que intento que las responsabilidades no me sobrepasen. No tenemos capitán, aunque hay un candidato- Dijo tocándose la barbilla la joven, mientras desviaba su vista al cielo -¿Y tú?. Casi no cuentas nada, Byakuya- Le dijo divertida.

-Al igual que tú, adaptándome. No tengo privilegios y mi abuelo me exige igual que al resto-

-Eso está bien, aunque es más que obvio que algún día serás el capitán del escuadrón 6- Dijo ella con algo de sorna.

-Eso no es seguro, quien sabe, quizás algún shinigami me supere y sea mejor candidato que yo para el puesto- Dijo algo avergonzado.

-Eso lo dudo, ustedes, los Kuchiki son muy fuertes y hábiles en manejo de kido, por ende siempre tienen puestos altos en su escuadrón- Le contestó ella, tu no serás la excepción-

-Eso es cierto, es una característica de mi familia, al igual que la belleza lo es en la tuya- Byakuya dijo esto ultimo casi como un susurro, como si quisiera que ella nomas lo oyera.

-Este…- Reika sintió como su rostro quedaba automáticamente del mismo color de su cabello -¡No digas esas cosas!- Le dijo completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, además eres mi prometida, es lógico que te halague?- Dijo Byakuya como si nada.

-No seas tonto, no digo que sea malo, es sólo que…..- Dijo ella.

-Ni tu misma te entiendes, ¿verdad?- Dijo con burla él. Sorpresivamente, Byakuya le tocó la mejilla, y le habló el voz baja -Eres bellísima Reika, no sólo por tu clan y esa extraña genética que las hace ser mujeres hermosas, sino por ti misma- Esa simple frase bastó para que Reika se diera cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él, era una explosión, felicidad de saber que sería su esposa.

-Yo… pues… tu también eres muy guapo- Dijo apenada.

-Es bueno saber que soy del agrado de mi novia- Dijo sonriéndole. El ambiente era sencillamente el ideal, romántico para una pareja joven.

-Jóvenes- Oyeron una voz de fondo ambos -Lamento interrumpir su momento juntos- Dijo apenado el anciano Ginrei, viendo a su nieto y a Reika.

-No te preocupes abuelo- Dijo Byakuya.

-Buenas tardes, lord Ginrei- Saludó Reika con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, Reika. Espero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros hoy- Le dijo el anciano -El clan está ansioso por verte.

-¿De verdad?, espero no molestar- Dijo al joven.

-Para nada, te escoltaremos de regreso a tu casa más tarde- La joven asintió ante esta afirmación y los 3 entraron a la mansión. Todo estaba….bien.

* * *

El cuartel del escuadrón 6 estaba completo con todos sus integrantes, era día de reunión y por ende todos debían estar presentes. Byakuya solo observaba mientras su abuelo, el capitán del escuadrón, hablaba de diversos asuntos referidos a entrenamientos y otras cosas.

-Bien, ahora les hablaré de algo más importante. Se nos ha asignado la misión de recorrer uno de los distritos exteriores de la Sociedad de Almas, puntualmente el distrito Rukon- Habló el anciano capitán.

-Ese distrito es uno de los más peligrosos, capitán. Abundan la delincuencia y la pobreza allí- Dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Así es, por ello mismo es que se nos ha pedido patrullarlo durante 5 días-

-¿Y a que se debe, exactamente? Tal como dijeron, es un distrito descuidado y dejado a la buena de los dioses- Comento otro de los oficiales.

-Órdenes del comandante Yamamoto. Tal como mencionaron, se trata de un distrito abandonado a su suerte, la cantidad de civiles muertos aumenta de forma estrepitosa, al igual que la delincuencia, por lo que se tomó la decisión de patrullar el lugar, al menos hasta que la situación se calme un poco- Dijo Ginrei.

-¿Por qué el escuadrón 6, capitán?-

-Esto es algo que lleva varias semanas realizándose, sólo que se rotan los escuadrones, por lo que ahora nos toca a nosotros- Explicó el líder Kuchiki. Ante el silencio de sus subordinados, Ginrei dio por finalizada la reunión tras comunicarles el lugar y horario de encuentro para el comienzo de la misión, finalmente se fue a la mansión junto a su nieto.

-Byakuya, está claro que tú también irás, ¿verdad?-

-Si, abuelo. Soy uno más del escuadrón, después de todo- Contestó el joven.

-Será la primera vez que saldrás de aquí, solo te pido que tengas cuidado- Dijo el anciano a su nieto.

-Descuida, sé que no tengo que confiarme- Contestó Byakuya -Por cierto abuelo, mañana almorzaré con Reika en su casa, después me iré directo al punto de encuentro del escuadrón-

-Está bien, debes pasar tiempo con tu prometida- Habló Ginrei.

* * *

Tras el almuerzo, Reika se dirigió cómodamente al cuartel del escuadrón 9, tenía papeleo que hacer, además de ayudar al flamante capitán Tosen y al nuevo teniente, Hisagi. Al llegar, saludó a sus compañeros y comenzó su trabajo. Mientras lo hacía, su capitán se le acercó.

-Yuzukawa, hay algo que quisiera consultarte- Le dijo el hombre amablemente.

-Si capitán, ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó ella.

-Se que pronto será tu boda con el heredero Kuchiki, lo que implica una serie de responsabilidades, así que la pregunta es, que vas a hacer una vez que estés casada-

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? ¿A que se refiere, puntualmente?-

-Que una mujer se case con un hombre de uno de las 4 familias nobles implica muchas responsabilidades- La forma en que Tosen habló sorprendió a Reika, hablaba como si hubiera visto de cerca a los clanes nobles, o en su defecto a alguien vinculado a ellos.

-Eso lo sé, señor. Pero no veo en que afecta a mi deber como shinigami-

-¿Crees que los Kuchiki te permitirán seguir siendo parte de un escuadrón? No dudo que tu cumplirás tu deber al pie de la letra, sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que probablemente no podrás hacer- Reika no lo había visto de ese modo, ni ella ni Byakuya nunca hablaron sobre ello, es más, si lo hablaban, lo hacían como si el matrimonio entre ambos no significara un motivo para dejar de lado su función dentro de la sociedad de almas.

-No lo sé, señor, a decir verdad, ni siquiera he pensado que ocurrirá una vez que me case. Supongo que podré continuar con mis deberes en el escuadrón durante cierto tiempo, y luego….-

-Ya no lo sabes- Cortó Tosen. Reika lo observó, desde que lo conocía, le había parecido alguien ameno, de buen trato, pero que tenía cierto recelo hacia los clanes nobles, como si hubiera un rencor o algo.

-Solo te diré que seas firme en tus decisiones- Siguió Tosen -No dejes que te absorban, que dominen tu vida- Le dijo el capitán, quien posteriormente regresó a su trabajo, dejando a Reika pensando en la conversación.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no sabía hasta que punto el clan Kuchiki se inmiscuiría en su vida matrimonial, era obvio que estarían al pendiente, cuando Byakuya subiera como jefe de la familia, ella deberá actuar como la señora de la casa, pero más importante, debía dar herederos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era mucha la presión que probablemente tendría encima. Tosen no estaría tan errado al decirle que tenga mano firme sobre su propia vida.

* * *

El Escuadrón 6 ya estaba metido en su misión, recorriendo las calles del distrito Rukon. Era la primera vez que veía con sus propios ojos la miseria que había en las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas, lejos de esos lujos con los que creció, de esa vida privilegiada. Byakuya enmascaraba su asombro con simple y lisa frialdad, algo que no le resultaba difícil pero sí incómodo. Desde huérfanos hasta prostitutas, era una gran variedad de personas las que habitaban allí. Pronto el escuadrón se dispersó en grupos de a 3 para cubrir todo el distrito, entonces, en su camino juntos a sus dos compañeros, se toparon con una joven que apenas se sostenía. Esta observó directo a los ojos a Byakuya y se desmayó delante de ellos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- Preguntó uno de los oficiales.

-Está cansada, al parecer- Dijo Byakuya mientras la miraba. Estaba baja de peso, por lo que deducía que pasaba hambre constantemente, pero podía darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer menuda. Tenía el cabello negro, y sus ojos, de un tono azul violáceo, previo a su desmayo, le devolvió una mirada triste y cansada. Pero había despertado algo que olvidaba que tenía a menudo, era una mezcla de ternura y compasión, pero además, habían más cosas que esa jovencita movió en su interior.


End file.
